Last Summer We Met
by karolinaskudraite
Summary: Austin and Ally met while on vacation , not it's time to go back but what happens when Ally transfers to the same School as Austin will they express the feeling that have been developted? tarted T for language but there will be smut later so rated M aswel
1. Chapter 1

**This story was picked but I'm doing the other one aswel also I would like to say that I'm going back to school so my updates will be slacking so plese bare with me ok? anways enjoy the first chapter this is the logest first chapte that I ever wrote :)**

It's time for school again , not that I mind it I like school well I liked anyways...I moved and now I'm starting Marino High one of the best high schools in Miami my new home , who am I? well my name is Allyson Dawson but you can call me Ally for short , summer is over and I wish it was still here summer is the best time of year for a lot of people and this year I was one of them my summer has been great and I'm happy now I met a boy he had beach blond hair , his eyes were well lets just say you can melt when you look at them

and his body well I'm pretty sure you know where I'm going with it , but all that I'm going to say is that he had the PERFECT V now I may be 17-year-old almost 18-year-old goody two shoes but there are things you don't know about me and not a lot of people do,

my first boyfriend Jake was kind and sweet or so I thought , after he took my virginity he left and the next day he was already dating someone else so you can say that I'm not so goody goody after all My father decided to open a new store in Miami called Sonic boom and since my mom is in Africa working with apes

I have to live with my dad ...now over the summer I met Austin he's the guy that I was telling you about like 5 seconds ago anyways I spent my entire summer hanging out with him and I started to like him more than a friend I still like him but I guess that I won't be able to tell him how I feel I mean he didn't even tell me where he lives or what school he goes too maybe it's for the best? no I actually really need to see him well lets just hope

I was upstairs unpacking when my dad called me , I ran downstairs and stopped at the door where he stood " what is it dad" I asked leaning against the door " I'm just going down to the store Alls I won't be back until later tonight so don't wait up because you have school tomorrow " he said and with that he pushed be gently away from the door and left

now my dad is very involved with my education I haven't missed a day of school since I was like in 1st or 2nd grade and now I'm a senior in high school ... i ran back upstairs and continued un packing about 1 hour later I was still upstairs un packing when my phone beep I took my phone and opened the message it was from my best friend Nicole or Nikki

**hey girl, what's it like there in Miami -Nikki**

**it's going great just unpacking how is life back in california -Ally**

**we miss you Alls , but look on the bright side , now your living the life your dad was one of the riches people in Cali , and you own like 9 music stores that's fucking cool if you ask me Alls and I think that Jake misses you -Nikki**

ha ha ha Jake misses me in my ass, he just wants to get into my pants again just because he found out where I lived and who I really was the entire School just knew me as Ally but no-one ever asked for my surname plus if they found out I would have beat Misty Summer's

one of the most popular girls in school her dad was pretty rich but my dad was richer I'm not bragging I'm just saying , besides money can't buy you everything it can't buy you love and happiness and these things can only be found in the one that you are ment to spend the rest of your life with , not money or just some one night stands with a random stranger

**ha ha ha Nicole you are so funny , Jake doesn't miss me he just wants to get laid again, but anyways listen it's late I have school tomorrow I'll call you during lunch which would probably be around morning in california I'm not too sure but anyways talk soon love you xxx -Ally**

I threw my phone back on the bed and headed for the shower , I would be lying if I told you that I haven't tought about Austin in the shower with me , me and him against a wall , the floor the bed my giant mirror the fluffy carpet in the middle of my room

and great my hot steamy shower has now turned into a freezing cold shower , even thinking about him gets me turned on and I swear If I ever see him again I might just his bones, well that depends on where we are I mean if were in public it might have to wait for a while

* * *

I woke up to the sound of my alarm , I swear that thing could burst an ear drum ,

I groaned and rolled out of bed and I mean rolled I hit the ground with a thud but my dad wasn't there I heard him leave early,I got dressed into blue skinny jeans with grey ugg boots , I put on a plain black tee with a black hoodie, I also grabbed my bag and headed downstairs to eat before I had to leave for school

I decided to walk because I was only like 5 minutes away,As I walked in I could feel people looking at me like I know I'm not wearing make up but do I really look that bad like, what seemed like for ever I finally found the stupid office

I was told do find A dude called Dez because he was suppose to show me around, I left the office and what I saw next I couldn't believe my own eyes there he was, there was that sex god there was Austin , he's with his friends should I talk to him,

But he's with his friends I'm just going to ask him where home room is that won't hurt his reputation I took a deep breath and started to walk to wards him , several girls gave me the death glare and stuff but I inored them I finally made it beside him and tapped his shoulder he turned around and looked really confused so I guess he doesn't remember me OUCH!

" can I help you " he asked in a weird voice ok two can play at that game

" sorry to bother you I'm new , I was just wondering if you could show me where home room is because I don't know where it is and some dude named Dez was supposed to show me around but he never came " I said as calmly as possible as if I never met Austin

he looked at me for a second then started Laughing and his friends joined in The bell rang and students were already on their way to class Austin and his friends just left without saying a word

I never told you the whole truth about myself I didn't always have perfect grades, and i lost my virginity when I was 15 I'm sorry I lied, I was drunk and things got different , I have an attitude and I'm not afraid to talk back to the teacher but I told you the truth when I said that I haven't missed school sind 1st or 2nd grade I wasn't very good at staying in class once I started highschool but hey YOLO right?

I managed to find my first class I missed how room what ever I'll find it tomorrow I think , I opened the door and everyone turned to look at me and I have to say kinda freaked out over here " your late miss " a man in his 50's said " I know I'm late you don't have to tell me " I said

"perhaps you're looking for detention miss " the teacher said now I don't want to get in trouble today but this is just to fun " Perhaps I am what ever your name is " I heard a few ''oohhss' and a few " did she just really say that I thought that's Austin's job "

" just take a seat ... " i guess he was looking for my name " Ally , my name is Ally " I finished for him " surname " he asked " Dawson sir Ally Dawson " I replied he started smiling like a creep " ah your lester Dawson's daughter my son love your music stores" he said sitting on his chair "ok, well I am going to sit over there now " I pointed to a random space " because your creeping me out " the class started to laugh

" Your father warned me about you " he said with a serious tone"that's funny because he never said anything about you "I shrugged and started to walk to the back when I tripped over some bitches foot students started to laugh I laughed with them I out my stuff down and walked over to the bimbo

"what's wrong " she asked with a fake smile that's almost as fake as her boobs "I just wanted to say that you have something on your face " I said faking a smile she started brushing her face with her hands trying to get what ever was on it "here let me help " she nodded and with that I slapped her and It was loud even I heard it " that was for you tripping me " I said and made my way to the back

* * *

I feelt like everyone has hear of me already while I was making my way to get lunch... I was sitting alone at a corner table I haven't touched my food... I was listening to music and thinking about Austin...does he really care about his image that much! I'm hurt I mean I remember when we were leaving to go back home

_" Ally I'm going to miss you so much " he said to me bringing me into a hug , I started to sob against his shoulder " I'm going to miss you two " I said still sobbing like a lunatic his flight was called but I didn't hear where it was_

_I watched him walk away... I started to walk away but he ran bag and said " where ever you are, I will find you and see you again because I will never forget about you " with that he kissed my cheek and ran back where his parenst were waiting for him_

I was interputed by a few chairs shifting I looked up and nearly chocked on my own spit , the popular group sitting right there, like what why oh did I mention that I met Dez he's one crazy dude and his girlfriend Trish is now my new best friend of course I still have Nicole but she's not here

" Um can I help you " I asked taking out my head phones

" we just wanted to sit with you " damn that voice kill me now Austin what are you doing with me

" ok whatever " I took out my I Phone and dialled Nikki's number

(bold=Nicole Italic=Ally)

**hey girl **

_hey Nikki I told you Ill call you_

**oh yea , listen did you meet that Austin dude that you met on vacation yet**

_funny story actually he goes to school here_

i was on the phone with nicole and I looked at the people in front of me and they were all staring at me

**no way shut up, so did you guys make out yet**

_Nicole what the actuall fuck why would be do that_

**because your totally horny**

_oh and your not_

**true**

_listen I got to go but I might text you if I get bored In class_

**Ally , don't get in trouble**

_I'll try_

**oh and don't jump Austin's bones **

with that she hung up on me shit he's looking at me what do I do ok breath Ally in and out and fuck that sounds so wrong

" so is this nikki chick hot " A guy with blond hair said and no it wasn't Austin

" I guess why ' I asked

" so can you hook us up " the same guy asked again

" no " I said almost annoyed can I leave now no? ok please Dez or Trish come and save me like now

"why not, does she like live here " he asked again leaning in closer

" no she lives in California play boy so back away because you need a breath mint " I said

" Hey Ally " a voice came beside me I looked up there was Trish and Dez

" Oh thank to the Lord your here : I said jumping out of my seat , I grabbed my bag and stuffed my phone and headphones into mt back pocket I was about to leave but I was interupted

" why are you leaving with those loser " Austin said , so now he's a bully

" because these Loser are my friends, so please Austin shut up " I snapped back I might be attracted to him but he will not call my friends Losers

* * *

I was in music class , lucky for me Austin was in the same class as me should I say that I'm lucky I'm not sure yet

" Ok class were going to do a project , I will partner you up and you will have to write song " the teacher said

" Cassidy Reynolds and Jacob Stan "

" Dez Fisher and Trish De La Rosa "

...

" and finally Austin Moon and Allyson Dawson " the teacher finished " go to your partner and get to know them the song is due a week before Graduation " with that she sat down on her seat and began reading what looked like a news paper

I looked down at my leather book that was on my knees , I had a lot of ideas for a song but I don't know if it will suit what Austin will want

" Hi " I looked up from my book and Austin was sitting in front of me

" Hi " I said trying to look everywhere that's not his face

" ok so about the song where should we work on it your house or mine " He asked

" my house " I replied he nodded I ripped a piece of paper out of my note copy that I had in my bag and wrote down my address I handed him the piece of paper

" what time should I come over " he asked

" tonight if you want , my dad is going out of town tonight , so around 8 because I have work " I said

" Ally , are you mad at me " he asked

" why would I be mad at you Austin " I asked looking at him now and I wish I didn't it

" because I haven't talked to you all day today " he said scratching the back of his neck wait is he nervouse?

" Look I get it you have an image that you need to hold , and if you talked to me you would of been made fun of, so don't worry " I said

" do you know where your home room is?" he asked with a smile

" no I don't because you wouldn't fucking show me " I said with a laugh he started Laughing with me I looked around and I noticed nearly every girl is shotting daggers at me with their eyes

" You know every girl is trying to kill me with their eyes " I said

" and why is that " he asked

" because I'm talking to you " I said

" and why " he asked raising an eyebrow

" seriously you want me to say it" I asked and he nodded

" oh come on Austin I already siad it " I whined

" you said it while we were in Hawaii " he replied

" ok fine their trying to kill me because your hot " I said trying not to blush , he started to laugh " sure I know I'm hot " he replied

" I want to smack you so hard right now " I said hiding my face

" You do not hit your friends " he said leaning back in his chairs " You're right " I said he smiled , I put my in bettween his legs and rested it on the chair then I pushed my leg foward and he feel back I started to laugh

" you did not just do that " he screamed

" I did " i said still smiling he looked at me and stood up I stood up aswell " are you afraid of tickles " he asked my eyes were wide i grabbed my things and ran out of the class as fast as I could the teacher didn't say anything and the students were left confused

while I was running I kept on turning around but he wasn't there , I stoped running bad idea

" Gotcha " he said grabbing my waist and pushing me agains the wall his face inches away

" hey " he said

" hey " I smiled

the bell started ringing and we jumped apart

" see you tonight" he said with that he joged off

I took a deep breath and continue to walk down the hall this will be a long night


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guys sorry I took so long to update there has been a lot of drama happening here so yeah i just cope that you like this chapter, I hope that you're not mad at me? enjoy :)**

I woke up late this morning after that encounter with Austin I can't get him out if my mind , he pushed me against a wall! a wall! and he was so close to me that i wanted to kiss him right there right now anyways if something is going to happen between me and Austin I have to make sure that he has like no girlfriend because I might be in love with the lad plus him being at my house almost the entire night did not help the situation at all i might add

I took a shower and skipped downstairs my dad was gone again. It's not news because he was always gone , I looked at my watch and it was time for me to leave. I locked up the house and started to walk to school,Trish and Dez were at the gate waiting for me , I love them but I really mis Nikki , we have known each other since we were babies and now she's miles away

" hey ally " Trish said leaning against Dez I smiled

" hey " I replied we started to walk but I was stopped by some stuck up rich bitch

" stay away from Austin " she said getting close to my face , now I would usually have a reply to that but this girl's breath smell like garlic and something else I swear it is the worst thing that you will ever fucking smell

* * *

Ally was sitting on the grass near the back of the school while students spread out during their free period,when a dark shadow drifted above her head, she looked up and saw Austin standing there with a few of his friends

"can I help you " Ally asked

"can we hang out with you " a girl with long blond hair said

"I'm actually waiting for someone" Ally replied

"I'm dallas " A guy with brown hair said out of no where

" Hi, Dallas but I never asked for your name " Ally said standing up, but she slipped she was getting ready to hit the ground when she felt two strong arms embrace her, she looked up and saw that her face was just inches away from Austin , she looked down to hide the blush that was forming on her cheeks

"careful " he whispere to Ally while bringing her up to stand on her own two feet

" thank you " she whispered back , Austin just smiled, Ally could still feel the shiver through he body that he sent

* * *

Ally would say that she is a shy individual! People would say that Austin is a outgoing confident soon to be rockstar , but not everyone knows how they really feel sometimes. their feelings ,thoughts and even their fears

Ally grew up being someone else she always copied what girls wore, what they played, how they did their make up, how they styled her hair Ally never had a mother to look up to her about those things and her dad... well lets just say that he is always away..she loves him but sometimes she really needs him but he's not always there, All that she wants is to have a normal family is that to much to ask?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ally was laying on her bed writing lyrics while Austin was sitting at the piano that was in the middle of her room

" Ally" he said

"yes" she asked looking at austin

" did you come up with anything yet " he asked

" I think so but I'm not really sure " she replied

" can I hear it? "he asked , she looked at him then sighed and rolled out of bed

" I don't have a lot pf it done so just bare with me " she warned

" just play it " he said Ally put her hands up in defence " ok ok " she said smiling

**Sometimes love's a scary place**  
**It's like standing in the dark**  
**Flying through the universe**  
**Trying to fix your broken heart**

**It's okay to let it go**  
**You don't have to be so brave**  
**Take a chance if someone else **  
**Is gonna sweep in and save the day**

**You don't have to face your fears alone**  
**'Cause whenever you're in trouble**  
**I'll know**

" that's all i have" she said looking at him

" wow your voice is just...wow! and that song! " he said hugging Ally

" thanks Austin " she said they spend more time trying to come up with some lyrics but nothing came to mind

"ally " Austin said sitting on her bed, she sat up from where she was laying and looked at him

" what is it austin you look like you saw a ghost " Ally replied

" do you remember how fun it was back in hawaii " he asked

"yeah , i do " she replied "why are you asking me this Autsin , I'm not trying to be mean but ever since I moved here you have hardly payed any attention to me it was all about that stupid image and just because of you I didn't get to class " Ally said again

" I know and I'm so sorry please forgive me " he said taking Ally's hands

" did you even miss me because that day at the airport you said that you will " she said now tears forming in her eyes

" Ally all I did was think of you , you were my best friend when we were on vacation , you were there when i couldn't get a hold of my friends and you were there when my girlfriend wouldn't talk to me... I could never forget you " he replied Ally just smiled and higged austin once he could not see her smile dropped and turned into a frown

there goes her chances

Girlfriend Ally dawson has just been friendzoned she thought to her self

it must be that blond girl

or the girl with the black hair that stopped her this morning

uggg she wasn't in the mood now

and being in love with your best friend is never a good thing now is it?


	3. Chapter 3

**10/9/2014 (date i started this chapter)hey guys... before you read on please take time to read this..i will not be updating senior year because I am done with that story I'm focused on this story alone but other than that enjoy this chapter I should be in school but I'm sick so yeah! 10/14/2014 ( A/N update date i finished writting the chapter) also this chapter has a lot of cursing near the end and it is the longest chapter that i have ever wrote so i'm sorry i took so long**

**Austin's pov( finally I know )**

Ally seams down ever since I told her that I have a girlfriend she looked like she was crushed but It's not like she likes me that way is it? I don't know I'm confused, but telling you the truth is that I fell in love with Ally while I was on vacation but I also love Kira and I seriously think that this crush or what ever it is on Ally will go away soon. Because having a crush or being in love with your best friend is like never a good thing now is it?

I hopped into the shower, after I was done I put on white skinny jeans with a plain black tee with my whistle necklace, my black high tops with a red leather jacket, i perfected my hair and I was out the door.I parked into the schools parking lot, I got out and locked my car , I looked around the school parking lot and saw all my "friends" and Kira, she waved and smiled at me I waved back and started walking over to them.

I was in class listening to the teacher, suddenly the door bust open and Ally walked in, she was wearing a hot pink crop top with a black leather mini skirt and some black converse don't ask me how I know the names of the clothes she's wearing I just do! , I could see that every guy in the class is already drooling it makes me sick I have to admit she looks smoking hot and i would love to bend- snap out of it Austin you have a girlfriend , Ally ignored the teacher screaming at her and sat down she sits beside me so ha ha ha to the guys in the class I'm the lucky one now... where the hell is this coming from ?

I looked at Ally and smiled she smiled a weak smile almost like she's hurt like someone crushed her dream I ripped a piece of paper out of my note-book on wrote

(**bold=Austin **_italics=ALLY_**  
**

**what's wrong -aus**

_nothing , why would something be wrong -Ally_

**don't lie to me ally what is up**

_I'm not lying I'm telling the truth -Ally_

**please tell me -Aus**

_leave it alone Austin there is nothing wrong - Ally_

and with that she turned to the board and didn't look at me at all during class , something is up and I want to find out, I wanna be there for her I really do, I don't know what happened in class because I feel asleep again but I'm sure that Ally will tell me all about it or not...

* * *

**Ally's pov**

I know you might be confused about why I was acting like a bitch to Austin well the truth is it's because my dad forgot my birthday ...this morning I came down to eat he was packed and told me that he's leaving to go california to check on the store and that i have to go down to Sonic Boom here in Miami three times a week and with that he was out the fucking door with out a happy birthday who forgets their children's birthdays?

I fucking hate him but then I love him my dad is very difficult to be around and he can be stupid at times, he gets on my nerves even though he is loaded with fucking money he won't give me any I have to earn like seriously you forgot my fucking birthday what kind of father are you?

My mom would remember... she did remember but she's working with apes so she send me a text wishing me happy birthday, she has worked there in Africa since I was small I was about 5 or 6 when she left and I bearly got to see her so I never had a mother to really look up like the other girls did... I learned how to do the make up and dress up thing myself, of course with the help of Nicole and her mother but I just wish my own was there from time to time

I asked Trish and Dez who Austin was seeing and they said it was Kira..you know the girl with the stinky breath, the one that stopped me a couple of days a go and old me to stay away from Austin yeah that one I still don't get it how Austin is used to her breath it smell like shit if you excuse my language but there is no way tha I would be able to last a minute in a room with that whore and that stupid breath, I know that this is his realationship but I think that she is cheating on him with that Trent dude that's on the basket ball team with Austin but like I said none of my business

I was sitting on the couch trying to write some lyrics, but nothing is coming into my head , I'm stuck with no words there is nothing in my brain I even forgot how to boil a kettle a few minutes ago, anyways I'm never like this there is always a tune in my head or lyrics but now nothing it's like some sucked away every single thing in my brain and the only thing they left in it was Austin, Austin and only fucking Austin, his stupid blond hair and that sex god body, this isn't even funny I love him but he has a girlfriend... I have been friendzoned and that is where i belong, that is where I will always stay

I was half way through The Note book when my phone started to ring it was easy love by R5 that band is serously like the best thing that I have heard well other than Austin's voice yes I actually got to hear him sing while we were on vacation with our families

I grabbed my phone of the table and looked at the caller ID it was Nicole she never calls she always texts I pressed answer

_Hello_

**hey Alls**

_hey nicole what's up_

**I have bad for you**

_what's wrong_

**Jake is coming Miami on a school trip**

_Shit, um.. are you coming_

**no I'm going to Spain on that day i'm so sorry**

_well thanks for calling , i miss you_

**i miss you too**

and with that both of us hung up our phones it was late there and it was almost dark here aswel

I ran to my room my brain is working again i started playing to lyrics that me and Austin came up with

**Sometimes love's a scary place**  
**It's like standing in the dark**  
**Flying through the universe**  
**Trying to fix your broken heart**

**It's okay to let it go**  
**You don't have to be so brave**  
**Take a chance if someone else **  
**Is gonna sweep in and save the day**

**You don't have to face your fears alone**  
**'Cause whenever you're in trouble**  
**I'll know**

I change the cords a bit and started playing this

**Let me be your superhero**  
**There isn't a place I won't go**  
**Whenever you need me by your side**  
**I'll be there, be there**

**Never be afraid if you fall**  
**I'll carry you away from it all**  
**Let me be your superhero**  
**Let me be your superhero**

every girl needs a guy to be their hero and to me I have to say it might be Austin

**Take off your mask, put down your guard**  
**Don't need a symbol on your chest**  
**It's all right for once to play**  
**The damsel in distress**

I want him to be there to take away any worries that I have

**You're gonna use up all your strength**  
**Trying to be so strong**  
**Don't have to shoulder all the weight**  
**Together we can take it on**

not everyone can be happy my eyes started to water

**You don't have to face your fears alone **  
**'Cause whenever you're in trouble**  
**I'll know, oh**

**Let me be your superhero**  
**There isn't a place I won't go**  
**Whenever you need me by your side**  
**I'll be there**

I don't want him there as my best friend I want him as something more

**Never be afraid if you fall**  
**I'll carry you away from it all**  
**Let me be your superhero**  
**Let me be your superhero**

**Woah woah oooh**  
**Woah woah oooh**  
**Let me be your super hero **  
**Woah woah oooh, yeah yeah**  
**Woah woah oooh**

**Sometimes love's a scary place**  
**It's like standing in the dark**  
**Flying through the universe**  
**Trying to fix your broken heart**  
**Yeah**

Jake will mess everything up if he finds out that I live here he want's to use me again, well tought shit buddy I'm in love with someone else

**Let me be your superhero**  
**There isn't a place I won't go **  
**Whenever you need me by your side**  
**I'll be there, be there**

**Never be afraid if you fall**  
**I'll carry you away from it all **  
**Let me be your superhero**  
**Let me be your superhero**

**(Woah woah oooh)**  
**Yeah, I can be your superhero**  
**You know I will, baby**  
**Woah woah woah oh oh**  
**Let me be your superhero**

**(sorry if any of the lyrics are wrong this was written from memory because I wasn't bothered to look up the lyrics on the internet)**

at this point i was already crying like a freak but i didn't care I was alone well atleast I thought I was, I heard clapping coming from my door way I turned around and got scared to death

"Shit Austin you scared me " I said standing up

"Sorry" he said smiling I smiled back and put my book under one of the pillows on the small couch in my room " you finihsed the song " he said moving inside I nodded and wiped the remainder of ters that were left on my face

" do you like it " I asked

" yeah it's amazing who is it about " he asked

"what do you mean " I looked at him

" well it seems like the song has a meaning behind it so? who is it about " he asked sitting down

" Um.. just a very close friend that i whis was something else " I replied that wasn't a total lie its not like i can tell him that I'm in love with him

he nodded " I actually came to talk to you about something " he finished I nodded to let him know to keep talking

" Well I think you already know my girlfriend kira " yeah the one with the breath that smell like shit I know her alright " anyways she doesn't like us hanging out and I think it will be the best if we only hand out for school project if were put into any , so I just wanted to let you know that " he said I was seriously speechlees like what she is a complete and uther BITCH

" you know Austin your girlfriend is a Bitch " I said he shot up from where he was sitting ad deffended her

" she's not a bitch she is a nice girl "

" she may be nice but her breath stinks " I said

" well maybe it's yours " he said walking closer

" well atleast I'm not a slut " I said

" she is not a slut " he yelled

" are you sure about that , have you asked her why she was with Trent every single day of the week " i asked

" because they are working together on a project she would never cheat on me , and when we were on vacation you were just a distraction so I woudn't be so upset that I can't see her " he yelled back at me I have to admit that hurt " and the only whore here is you " he finished

" you know you talk like we were never friends " I said trying so hard to fight the tears

" we were until you started callng the girl I love names" he aid

" Austin can't you see that Kira is not right for you " I said

" She is right for me " his voice started to rise again

" Are you fucking blind " This time it was my turn to scream

" No I'm not fucking blind, Kira is the prettiest girl in the school and when your close to her you look like a tornado has hit you " he screamed

" Well atleast I'm not a stuck up, rick, suck up ,daddy girl's bitch " It's getting hard to keep away the tears what he did next I never thought that he would do never...I broke down into tears and fee to the floor holding my cheek he slap me across the face , he was strong and he put his entire strenght into that... it husrts I can't look at him

" get out " I whsiper

" ally i- " I cutt him off

" get the fuck out of my house Austin I never want to see your fucking face again, I hope your happy with your girlfriend i hope you live long and old together " I said sobbing

when i looked up several minutes later he was gone and I was left alone I jumped on my bed and bured myself under the cover and started to cry, there is nothing I can do about him but yet I still love him... life was much easier when I didn't like guys

**WHAT! can you bellieve it om my god , anyways this is my faveourite chapter so far and this story wont go past 20 chapters just letting you know it will be maybe 19 or 20 and if I get good reviews and if people really like it I might write a sequel**

**anyways I wan't you to tell me what you think will happen next between austin&ally, ally&kira, austin&kira**

**how you feel about this chapter,and what do you want to see happen**

**and here is something for you , do you want a shout out then impress me ah no jk jk i need your help so please PM me ideas only because the best one's i will use just PM me don't leave your Ideas in reviews because sometimes I don't look at them that often I know I know but I'm always busy or I just really want to get A chapter started**

**anyways I hope you like this chapter also if you want to get to know me better ask your questions in reviews anyways also it took me 5 days to write this chapter because I'm a lazy thing and very sick :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back i was in the hospital for a while so yeah sorry i took so long i hope you like this**

_" get out " I whsiper_

_" ally i- " I cutt him off_

_" get the fuck out of my house Austin I never want to see your fucking face again, I hope your happy with your girlfriend i hope you live long and old together " I said sobbing_

_when i looked up several minutes later he was gone and I was left alone I jumped on my bed and bured myself under the cover and started to cry, there is nothing I can do about him but yet I still love him... life was much easier when I didn't like guys_

* * *

I woke up to the sound of the door bell ringing non-stop, i got out of bed and walked down stairs my check was red from the slap i received from Austin last night... I swung the door opened and froze...how does he know where I live

" hello , Ally " the person said

" Jake how did you know where I lived " I said

" Details details...well are you not going to let me in ? " He asked

" No jake I'm not I have to get ready for school, speaking of school shouldn't you be at the hetel with the school or something " I said closing the door over a bit because i was only wearing short shorts and a tank top

* * *

Jake was following me around like a puppie. I walked to school this morning... I wore more make up than I usually wear well that's because i have a fucking bruise on my face...I'm suprised that jake didn't notice...well

" I saw your face was bruised what happened " He asked as we walked in to the school yeard

" Just an accident " I said looking around and that's when I saw him laughing with his fake ass " girlfriend " his words keep replaying in my head "_the only whore here is you "_

I turned to Jake " listen I'm at school and people are staring because I'm talking to you and half of the girls are already drooling, we agreed to be friends jake kinda...but that's not the point you shouldn't be here with me please go " I asked him politely he looked at me for a few moments then nodded

" I know you like that blond dude thats laughing with the fake ass bitch over there " he said

" You notice that to " I asked he nodded " I'm sorry that I hurt you but I'm happy that your not beating the shit out of me I better get back to the hotel...were going on a trip today goody...I'll see you around " he said hugging me I hugged him back and watched him walk out of the school just as I was about to walk a voice stoped me from behind

" who was that " him that stupid atracctive son of a bitch, he sounded upset and kinda mad

" good morning to you too Austin " I sad turning to face him " and that was Jake my ex boyfriend "i finihsed of

" so yoo're still friends with him " he asked i shrugged " Austin it's none of your god damn business who I'm friends with...remember you are my friend and you slapped me full strenght last night so... " I didn't get a chance to finish because him lips were on mine... it took me a while to realise whats happening but after a few seconds i started to kiss him back

* * *

I jumped out of bed what the hell was was that dream about seriosuly i had the same fream for the past 4 hours and every time it ends on the part that I kiss back...what does this mean he has a girlfriend... she might be a bitch but Austin might really love her I cant mess that up for him my thought were interupted by the sound of the door bell ringing non-stop

I dragged my self out of bed and whent downstairs lukly the mark on my face isn't that bad , I opened the door and couldn't believe my eyes this could not be happening and I'm pretty sure that I'm awake

" how did you know where I live Jake " I said

" that's details, why don't you let me " he asked i shook my head no and he smiled

" Jake i have to get ready for school " I said

Jake was following me around like a puppie seriously this is starting to sound the same as my dream and it's creeping me out a lot. I walked to school this morning because it's a really nice day... I wore more make up than I usually wear well that's because i have a fucking bruise on my face...I'm suprised that jake didn't notice...well

" what was up with that bruise on you face " he said as we reached the school gates

" just an accident " I replied I saw him nod I looked around I didn't notice that my eyes fell on him...Jake seemed to notice " You're in love with him Ally I can see it you looked at me like a long time ago " he replied I turned to him " I'm sorry Jake there's just something about him that fills me" I said tears now filling my eyes he wiped them away with his shirt sleve " dont cry Ally , I'm sorry that I hurt you I really am and I wish that I never did what I have done but im also kind happy that im not 9 feel below the ground because when your angry your scary as shit " he said making me laugh lightely

" I really want to stay friends with you Ally, I should go because people are starting to stare , don't cry Ally and if it makes you feel better he's staring and I think he likes you just as much as you like him if not even more...I'll see you around and if you need anything...call me I'll be with the cheerleaders " he said and winked I started to laugh he waved and jogged out of the school

I sighed I was about to turn around and walk away when a voice stopped mee...this sound very familier

" hey Ally " I turned around and there he is

" hello austin " i said still wiwping my face making sure that my make up isn't running and walking right past him I heard him Call me but I can't what I feel for him I don't think that I'm going to last long

* * *

today In music class we had to perform one song to get 50% of our grade kira was first to stand up and sing

**I'm too cool for my dress, these shades don't leave my head**  
**Everything you say is so irrelevant**  
**You follow in my lead, you wanna be like me**  
**But you're just a wannabe, love it or hate it**

**I can't help the way I am**  
**Hope you don't misunderstand**

**But I'm too cool, too cool**  
**Yeah, I'm too cool to know you**  
**Don't take it personal, don't get emotional**  
**You know it's the truth I'm too cool for you**

**You think your hot but I'm sorry you're not**  
**Exactly who do you think you are?**  
**Can't tell you what that you haven't got**  
**When we walk into the room I'm too cool for you**

**You're lucky I'm so nice, even I'm surprised**  
**You are still allowed to be in my crew**  
**I'll show you how it's done if you wanna be someone**  
**Just watch me and you'll learn some**

**Me, myself and I agree**  
**You'll never catch up with me**

**'Cause I'm too cool, too cool**  
**Yeah, I'm too cool to know you**  
**Don't take it personal, don't get emotional**  
**You know it's the truth I'm too cool for you**

**You think your hot but I'm sorry you're not**  
**Exactly who do you think you are?**  
**Can't tell you what that you haven't got**  
**When we walk into the room I'm too cool for you**

**You see some are born with beauty, brains and talent**  
**And they got it all**  
**While others have to try all their lives**  
**Still they never get the call**

**That's the difference between you and me obviously**  
**I'm a natural, I'm the real deal**  
**I can't help the way I am**  
**Hope you don't misunderstand**

**But I'm too cool, too cool**  
**Yeah, I'm too cool to know you**  
**Don't take it personal, don't get emotional**  
**You know it's the truth I'm too cool for you**

**Too cool, too cool**  
**Yeah, I'm too cool to know you**  
**Don't take it personal, don't get emotional**  
**You know it's the truth I'm too cool for you**

I had to try so hard not to laugh then the teacher called me... I have to say I'm scared I stood up and walked over to the piano and started to play

**How did I get here? I turned around and there you were**  
**I didn't think twice or rationalize**  
**'Cause somehow I knew**

**That there was more that just chemistry**  
**I mean I knew you were kind of into me**  
**But I figured it's too good to be true**

**I said, Pinch me, where's the catch this time?"**  
**Can't find a single cloud in the sky**  
**Help me before I get used to this guy**

**They say that good things take time**  
**But really great things happen**  
**In the blink of an eye**

**Thought the chances to meet somebody**  
**Like you were a million to one**  
**I cannot believe it, you're one in a million**

**All this time I was looking for love**  
**Tryna make things work that weren't good enough**  
**Till I thought I'm through, said, I'm done**  
**And stumbled into the arms of another one**

**You're making me laugh about the silliest stuff**  
**Say that I'm your diamond in the rough**  
**When I'm mad at you, you come with your velvet touch**

**Can't believe that I'm so lucky**  
**I have never felt so happy**  
**Every time I see that sparkle in your eyes**

**They say that good things take time**  
**But really great things happen**  
**In the blink of an eye**

**Thought the chances to meet somebody**  
**Like you were a million to one**  
**I cannot believe it, you're one in a million**

**All this time I was looking for love**  
**Tryna make things work that weren't good enough**  
**Till I thought I'm through, said, I'm done**  
**And stumbled into the arms of the one**

**I said, Pinch me, where's the catch this time?"**  
**Can't find a single cloud in the sky**  
**Help me before I get used to this guy**

**They say that good things take time**  
**But really great things happen**  
**In the blink of an eye**

**Thought the chances to meet somebody**  
**Like you were a million to one**  
**I cannot believe it, yeah yeah**

**They say that good things take time**  
**But really great things happen**  
**In the blink of an eye**

**Thought the chances to meet somebody**  
**Like you were a million to one**  
**I cannot believe it, you're one in a million, yeah**

**One in a million, yeah**  
**You're one in a million**

when I finished the bell just rang this was a very short class wow

**hahahahahah hi guys im suprised I wroe a chapter in under an hour sorry I've been watching Hannah Montana hey don't judge please let me know what you think more reviews faster updates bye loves**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello Hello, how has everyone been? ok so I'll answer some questions that I didn't answer in the last chapter **

**this is from Jasmine and she said "**_ um this question might be personal but what age are you? and do you have a _boyfriend?"** well to answer that I'm 17 and no i do not have a boyfriend he passed away 7 months ago**

**the next question was from Jessicaj55567 and her question was**_ "my question for you is when was the first time you started writing"_ **i started writing when i was 10 but never published anything so yeah i was writing since i was 10 so 7 years**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'm so sorry for the long wait**

**Ally's pov**

I was on my way to the next class when I heard my name being called, I turned around and saw Austin jogging towards me, I turned around to leave but I was too late he grabbed my wrist and turned me around so I was facing him

" What is it Austin?, I'm late for class" I said looking at the clock that was hanging on the wall above the lockers in the hall

" I wanted to talk to you about what happened between us last night " he said looking into my eyes

" There's nothing to talk about Austin, Okay I get it you want to keep your girlfriend happy and keep the bad boy image so..." I started but he cut me off

" But that doesn't mean that I had the right to slap you Ally, I didn't mean I really didn't it's just because I don't know what I'm feeling anymore...One day I like Kira the next I just want to leave her...I might be in love with someone else but.." Austin didn't finish his sentence he just looked at me and said " Ally please forgive me...I'm a terrible friend but...I can't be here with out you " I looked into his eyes and said " Fine, I forgive you..." with that he gave me a bone crushing hug

* * *

I was sitting on the counter in Sonic Boom while Trish was reading a magazine on one of the couches at the other end of the store and Dez...

**BOOOMM!**

breaks instruments I jumped of the counter and walked over to him...He smiled sheepishly and ran out the door... I bent down and started to pick up the triangles that he dropped on the ground... I was wearing jeans so no-one could see anything

" Ally is that you " A voice behind me said I stood up and turned around

" Oh hey Austin " I said walking over to the counter with the box of metal shapes and setting them down

" What are you doing here " He said following me over to the counter... I looked over to where Trish was sitting but she was gone I shrugged and turned to Austin who was now in front of me

" My dad owns the store but he's out-of-town so I have to look after it " I said he jumped on the counter and smiles" can I stay here while you work " he asked

I started to laugh " okay but if you get bored you can go " I said

" Or I can just sing about what you're doing " he said swinging his legs like a little kid

**1 HOUR LATER...**

I was giving change to a customer, And out of no where Austin started to sing about it " You're really bored aren't you " I asked he nodded and fake pouted I smiled and turned around I watched him playing with the guitar picks from the corner of my eye, the way his light blue shirt clung to his arm muscles and the way his skinny jeans showed of his...WHOAH STOP RIGHT THERE DAWSON

* * *

He walked me all the way to my house , there was someone there waiting for me

" Well introduce us Dawson " a voice said making myself and Austin look towards it

" OMG" I ran towards the figure and pulled it into a bone crushing hug I brought the person to Austin

" Austin this Nicole, Nicole this is Austin " I said looking at Austin and Nicole

" so this is the guy you talked about , he's cuter in person, Ally you were right I can totally see him rocking your world " she said making me blush, I elbowed her into the ribs I could see Austin smirk

**MORNING...**

I walked into History class a bit later that everyone else that's because Nicole wouldn't give me my car keys...big news I walked into school today and heard girl talking that Kira and Austin are done for good

I sat down in my usual seat which was beside Austin, I took out my textbook and my morning classes went by really fast and it was lunch already and I couldn't be happier because I was starving

I was opening my plastic salad bowl when someone grabbed my shoulders and screamed BOO!

I look behind me " Fuck you Austin " I said he laughed and took a seat across from me

" Hello to you too " he said biting his sandwich " why were you late to class this morning " he asked

"Nicola wouldn't give me my car keys" I replied he just nodded and smirked

"what the hell are you smirking at" I asked

" About what Nicole said " he answered

" Nicole says a lot of things" i said

" The part where she said she could totally see me rocking your world" he said with a smile I put my head in my hands and started to bluch and laugh " Shut up! " i said looking up and I'm pretty sure that I was still blushing like crazy

" Awh is Ally Dawson blushing " he asked in a teasing voice

" Austin Monica moon I will murder you, please stop ok I admit it's making me blush now LET IT GO! " i said he laughed and replied

" Ok Ok but for the record I can totally see myself rocking your world too " when he said that i swear a waterfall went down my panties and I'm not even kidding, I shifted slightly and I think he saw that because he had a smirk on his face that stupid attractive smirk

* * *

**3 days later...**

I was sitting at home by myself Nicole left a day ago we had fun we went shopping, she told be what was happening back in California and most importantly we talked boys

she knows I like Austin and now there's no hiding it

**I'm gonna end this chapter here because i have to help my RIP boyfriends parents to organize a party so review and let me know**


	6. Chapter 6

**hey guys** **im writing on my phone so im really sorry that there is but i will re upload the chapter after i get a chance to get on the computer and fix the spelling mistakes other than that i hope you enjoy the chapter i also wanted to say thank you to whoever reviewed and i just wanted to say thank you to a reader who said that they were sorry for my loss thank you it means a lot to me also I would kindly ask if you could pm me with some ideas it would help me out a lot like i said before enjoy the chapter and spelling mistakes will be fixed when ever I get the chance**

I was leaning against the blue locker when a guy with brown hair walked up to me as i recall his name was Dallas,I'm pretty sure that i met him the day i was under the tree and Austin caught me from falling and hitting my face against the grass in pretty sure that would have hurt even though it is supposed to be soft

Anyways where was I oh yes Dallas he was staring at me with his brown eyes and he was smiling attempting to swoon me of my feet or something before he could say anything i felt a hand slip around my waist i looked to my right side and I saw Austin was standing there glaring at Dallas like he was about to knock him out he just looked so angry

"hey Austin" I said looking at him , he looked down and his face softened " hey Alls" he replied I stared into his eyes he looked at me for a few moments and looked back at Dallas who seemed to be confused and kind of scared I was about to ask why are we standing there and not moving ut before i could say anything Austin spoke up

"I warned you Dallas not go anywhere near Ally, and here you are standing at her locker talking to her" Austin glowled well not like a dog but you know he said it in a very mean angry voice is it even possible to sound like a dog?

**( I added some extra bits up there in the first part of the chapter and from now on I will put in some extra sentances if It doesn't look right to me and also fix the spelling mistakes BTW I am still in the hospital but I git my mom to bring me my computer so I could edot and update for you oh and also you wouldn't know that I'm the hospital because I mentioned that in chapter 7 which has not been uploaded soon but it's coming later on today or tomorrow morning)**

"well I didn't know that you and Ally were a thing" Dallas replied winking at me seriously who does he think he is if he dies that again I swear to god I will shove a book so far up his ass he wont be able to walk for a fucking month and I will make it my misson to make sure that happens

" yeah well here now you know so just move along and don't look back" I replied instead because I could see Austin's fists clench and his jaw thighten and I knew that he was going to beat the living shit out of him if I didn't get in the middle

Dallas ran down the hall , I looked toward Austin and I could see that he has calmed down, what he did next I swear I didn't expect him to do that, he pushed me against the lockers and crashed his lips onto mine, the kiss was soft his lips tasted like pancakes and chocolate spread that he had this morning while we were walking to school because we weren't bothered to drive

He pulled me closer to his body and I could feel mini Austin against my mini Ally **(****omg I'm so creative)**, he trailed my bottom lip asking for entering I happily granted him obligation he toghtened his arms wound me waist and pulled me in also pushing me against the wall i groaned in pain and the rest was just pure plesure we pulled away again because both needed air to breath I smiled ant him and He smiled back

" Austin you have no idea how long I wanted to do that I wanted to take you right there when you and your dad arrived at the hotel and I was sitting in the lobby, the way your shorts bearley his ur ass and that top, the way it pushed those boobs up I was so hard that I would of fucked you so hard against the counter that you wouldn't of been able to walk for the entire vacation " he said biting the top of my ear making me moan

" oh god Austin, you have no idea how hot that sounds, you k ow when I saw you sitting there without a shirt It felt like a bucket of water went down my panties, the way I wanted to drag my nails across you chest while exploring your mouth with my tongue, the way i wanted to suck you from the tip to the base and make you cum in my mouth" I replied sneaking my hand down to his crotch where I could feel him get hard at my touch

before any of us got a chance to do anything the bell rang signaling that free period is over and we had to get to class, I pushed myself of the wall I was about to walk away when Austin grabbed my wrist and pinned my hands above my head he leaned in and kissed me softly

after we pulled away I smiled he dis the same " we will finish this after school I promise" I said giving him a peck on the lips and started to walk away i could hear Austin's friends whistling and praising him I looked back and I could see Austin smile at me and wave giving me a wink I smiled to myself again turning around and walking to class

**ok so now in off the get a shower please review and sorry its short its just my phone is pissing me off and wont let me use the bold writing now so yea this A\N is not apart of the story hope you liked it and see u in a few days**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello I'm back and I was using my phone to write the previous chapter and me being an awesome human being I ended up in the freaking hospital I will be out soon nothing major just a small operation and I'm good as new anyways I finished editing chapter 6 and It will be posted later today I will try to write an entire chapter today also we are getting close to Auslly becoming official they're like friends with benefits with out the sex at least not yet nothing really dirty here maybe some words here and there but other than that nothing really bad enjoy :) also please don't forget to review they make me happy and happy me mean means I get to write a chapter faster**

I was sitting at Sonic boom while Austin was fanning himself with the magazine because boy was it hot today

" Alllllllyyyyyy " he whined at me as I was walking to the door to close up for lunch since it was 12

" Austiiiiiiinnnnnn " I tease him back he sticks his tongue out and pouts making me laugh " if you're that bored then go home Austin I'm not holding you back here " I said locking the door

" I know that " He said

" I'm just saying " I added

he nodded and started playing with the hem of his shirt, ok so me and Austin are somewhat something like we had a make out session in school yesterday and this morning he kissed me when I walked into school and he did it in front of his friends they seemed pretty happy about it but I could see the Dallas fella glaring at us

it's no secret to anyone that I like Austin you can see it but I'm still not sure if Austin likes me as much as I like him Yes I know that he would never use me for sex because he probably thinks I'm still a virgin and all but I don't blame him I mean I'm not the best looking girl** (I would totally do Laura Morano) **but I'm not the ugliest either **(no-one is ugly everyone is beautiful in their own way)**

I turned around to face Austin again and he was standing there shirtless , my mouth started to water I'm sorry have you seen his body? Don't answer that because trust me he is one hot son of a bitch and I wouldn't mind riding him like a horse...oh god I think I need a shower

" Um Austin why do you have not shirt on " I said my voice coming out as a squeak I saw him smirk

" Because it's really hot here and plus no-one is here " he looked at me " that is unless it bothers you that I don't have a shirt on" he said

" um no it's ok " I said wobbling over to the piano bench so I could sit down seriously I think I might end up Jumping him if he doesn't put on his shirt because I don't have the best self control

" Are you sure " asked walking closer to me what the Actuall no Austin please stay where you are ugggg

I nodded trying to convince him so he would stay where he is so I could just drool while play his guitar or something

he walked up to me and leaned in to kissing me but his lips brushed against mine a few times my eyes flutter shut and then he said " I don't believe you " with that he kissed me and pulled away before I could respond when I opened my eyes only to find an empty shot that mother fucking tease I swear I will get that son of a fuck back

* * *

The next day I walked into school wearing black leather shorts with a white buckled sparkiling belt with a hot pink belly top that showed of my belly piercing nicely I had black converse on and a black leather jacket I know how much Austin like me in leather so lets see how this will work I also grabbed his history book that he left at the store yesterday

I looked around the hallway I could se some guys looking me and licking their lips I looked on furher and there he was talking to his basketball friends and their cheerleader girlfriends I talked to some of the cheerleader and their really nice if you pick out the right one's to talk to

I took a breath and walked up to the group the girls noticed me and smirked I told them about the plan and they all siad that I have a mmind of a genius noone of the guys noticed me there so I spoke up because the guys finished the conversation that they had

" Hey Austin I just wanted to return your book that you left at the store last night" I said holding the book out Austin turned to me and his eyes wident he bit his bottom lip and looked me up and down I smirked I put my index finger and my middle finger under his chin and brought it up to my eyes " my face is up here Moon"I shoved the book into his chest and started to walk away bofe you could Say Usain Bolt I was against a locker with Austin's hot breath at my ear

" Damn Ally you know what you in leather does to me " he said hissimg my neck I pushed him back and he looked at me confused I smiled and patted his shoulder " you see Austin the thing is pay back is a bitch " and with that I walked away with the cheer leaders Myself and trish and the other girls became great friends

I know that Austin knows what I'm talking about if he can tease me why can't I do the same thing

**this is where I'm going to leave the chapter because I'm really tired my my stomach hurt because I had the operation done there anyways I really hope that you all likt this chapter because to tell you the truth I'm running out of ideas and I need your help so please Pm me with some ideas well imma go and sleep now I hope to see you very soon bye guys**

**-Karolina**


	8. Chapter 8

**(10 of November 2014 I started to write this chapter)**

**Okay, so I just realised that I have a lot of work to do...I know this isn't really important but when you lose someone in your life that you have been with since you were 12 it is hard to see the world in a different way. I would also like to thank ****picklesmakemehappy101**** because she has told me how to improve on my writing now I have to say I ain't getting Beta reader sorry guys. I'm not complaining I'm really not but also I would like to say sorry for my sloppiness and my spelling because I have been a mess lately but, I am trying to improve, I'm not American so I'm just doing this as best I can also this chapter Will be the most spent time on because well I want to make something that you all enjoy. Because I read over the entire story and Yikes! so yeah I tried my hardest on this and I just want to see how it turned out also thank you so much for the reviews I never thought that I would get past 10 reviews so thank you so much like I said enjoy this chapter because I worked my arse off on this, also I'm going home soon but I also have to get back to school so my updates will be all over the place but for now I'm hopping to update at least once a week if I get a chance also I will write some ideas in school and hope I don't get caught :D**

I woke up two hours before school started I turned over in the bed letting the light hit my eyes that was coming from my pink Hello Kitty curtains I let out a small groan and rolled out of bed grabbing a white blanket,I wrapped the white thin,smooth,fluffy material around my small frame and made my way downstairs, I reached the bottom of the stairs I jumped of the small step on to hard,freezing cold wooden board making my feet tickle from the coldness.

I ran down the hall towards the front door where my white,fluffy,warm bunny slippers where situated.A small smile spread on my lips from the warm atmosphere my feet were feeling is it possible to be jealous of slippers? I walked into the kitchen,I turned around the make sure that the white glass door was closed since my dad isn't up yet and I don't want to wake him up, I removed the white blanket from my body dropping it on the chair that was near cool air hitting my exposed skin creating goosebumps, I walked over to the cupboard with an extra skip in my step for some reason I took out the coffee beans along with a dotted mug that I always used when I was a small little tot .

I put the coffee beans into the grinder thing **(sorry I don't know what it really is since I drink instant coffee and never used a coffee grinder or whatever it's called) **and turned it on, I leaned against the cold marble counter as I watched the beans being demolished by the machine, creating something smaller than it was before. I grabbed a white plastic bowl along with a packet of pancake mix that was situated at the back of the cupboard that I was searching. After I finished mixing **(I know this will sound terrible but I never had pancakes so I'm sorry I don't know how describe them, please don't hate me :) ) **I poured the sticky mixture into the hot frying pan that was situated on the stove, when my pancakes were a golden colour it told me they were ready I grabbed some bacon and egg from the fridge after I finished making my breakfast the kitchen filled with a smell that was better than a first time opened crisp packet.

**(16 of November 2014 I continued to write this chapter,after I got home from the hospital I don't own Austin&Ally or anything else that might seem to be familiar)**

After I finished eating I put my dishes into the dishwasher,I snatched the blanket I left on the chair and tiptoed back up the stairs trying not to make a sound. I had over an hour before I had to be in school,today feels different I don't know why but it does,the feeling is stranger but to tell you the truth I don't like this feeling at all,I shrugged it off for now and jumped into the hot,steaming liquid hitting my body and sliding down as if my body was a steep hill making the water run down like a puddle after non-stop rain on a dark cloudy day.I grabbed my vanilla shampoo pouring the thick,liquid on to my baby hands,Yes! I have small hands, don't laugh it's because I'm short.

After my shower I made my way down the hallow hall down to my bedroom, with a towel wrapped around my body, and another one wrapped tightly around my head holding my hair in place and helping me dry it faster,once I entered my room swiftly shutting the door behind, I saw a note on my desk,it was from my dad,He said he had to get to the store early and he won't be back until late,telling me not to wait up for him,not like I was going to wait for him to be back,the feeling is back, it feels like something bad is going to happen,and it is not settling very well with me, I will admit it truly scares me.

I walked over to my walk in closet**(imagine a Hannah montana closet,you know where all her Hannah clothes were)**

I picked out a pink lacy bra along with matching panties from the drawer to my left, I grabbed my black tank top that was placed on the small couch in the middle of the room,I walked back out to the room, I walked over to the door and took off my white knitted cardigan of the door,I walked over to my dresser and pulled out black ripped skinny jeans along with a white plain belt.I grabbed some white flats with some small fake diamonds on them from the corner of my room, I also got a hold of my black beany**( sorry I don't remember how to spell the last word, also this outfit is really important to me because I wore this the day that I was told that my boyfriend died so I truly love this outfit with all my heart)**

**(17th of November, the day my laptop is being a pain and won't let me write properly)**After getting dressed I glanced at the clock 7:55 am I had no time to do my make-up, I ran downstairs in a flash, taking my keys of the table in the sitting room grabbing my backpack along. I locked the door and started to make way to school in the chilly Miami morning,I found a small rock to kick while I was no sound in the streets,like I was the only human alive after a huge zombie attack,the birds chipping once or twice a minute

**Hey guys , my laptop is being a bitch right now, I was going to make this longer but I can't because when I write a huge amount and try to save it it gets deleted, anyways this is because of my computer but I'm getting a new one soon so I will be able to write more, telling you the truth this is the hardest I had to work on a chapter, I am sorry for the spelling mistakes but I am getting better aren't I? anyways I hope you liked this chapter and don't forget to leave a review telling me what you think**


	9. Chapter 9

**I** **am back everyone,yeah that last chapter,I don't know I really hope that you all enjoyed it .This chapter was worked on for a few days now,I went back to school so I had to write on my phone,There might be some spelling mistakes because autocorrect really hates me,anyways I hope you like this chapter,please leave a review letting me know what you think**

I walked through the halls of Marino High,observing each 's different types of them we see them around school,but we never talk about them,or even to them because of what might happen,we all have that fear that if you talk to them,something bad might 's the jocks,they have a feeling inside of them,telling them that this is what they are destined to be doing,they have a certain power in the school because of what they do,and where in social ladder they are,breaking that ladder would be shame then comes the cheerleaders,some are sassy,some are kind and the type of friend that you would want to there's the ones that are stuck up and only care for themselves,thinking their better than everyone around them.

It's true they have a talent that most girls in the school want and dream to not forget about the shy kids,other wise known as the "Nerds",the ones that always keep to themselves and pay no attention to the people around then them,they don't care what people think of them,they are proud of who they Bad Boys. A.K.A Austin Moon and his friends,every guy wants to be them,they also fear them,every girl wants to be with them so they can show off on how much effort it took her to be noticed, I will admit it is hard to get a guy to notice you so I kind of have something in common with them,but the only guy that I wanted out of all of them was Austin.

Then of course there is me.I don't know where I belong,but I'm still new here I guess I have until graduation to figure it out,so you see there are a lot of people in High School that have their own thing,or their own groups.I know for a fact that I belong somewhere but it is my task to figure it out before I leave this was leaning against one of the wall near the notice boards on the left side of the hall way,straight across from my locker,he had his friends surround him along with their didn't see me,I will admit that day was going to be amazing or so I thought,I was on my way to second period when I realised that I was right behind Austin and his didn't know that I was walking behind them,I could smell Austin(wait that sounds creepy)he smelled like a fresh summer breeze and his hair was swept to one side,it looked like bed hair,he still managed to look really hot. "So Austin,you and Ally" Austin's friends asked looking at him, I raised a brow, I was curios because I for once did not know where myself and Austin we friends? were me more than that? that's all i have been asking myself are we?.

" Yeah,what about her man " he replied with a smirk , then he stopped making me stop aswel " If you wan't her you can't have her " he said serisouly looking at his friend

" Nah man, I was just wondering if she's good " he said as they continued to walk to the other end of the buildinf, they weren't walking fast,but not so slow either.

" Good at what " Austin asked confused, Seriously Austin even I know what he's talking about.

" You know good in bed " the friend replied, I hat to put a hand over my mouth to keep me from he told his friend we had sex?that doesn't sound like the Austin I know

" I don't know, we haven't done anything yet, we were close a few times, but let me tell you Ally has the best ass,and her body is just...I can't explain it without getting hard " Austin replied making me blush but that blush dropped right after he said this.

" But you know what they say " his friend looked at him confused

" no,what? " his friend asked

" The quite one's are always good in bed" Austin said with a smirk

" wait so your only playing this game with her to,just get in her pants? " his friend asked

" well yeah kinda I mean if we hook up, I hope we can become some what of friends " He replied. At this point I had tears in my eyes,so that's all I am to him, A gmae, a sick joke just so he can have gis fun and leave me broken

" And I thought you were different " I muttered under my breath hoping that he would not hear me, but he did himself and his friend turned around with pale like the've seen a a ghost

" Al-" I cut Austin off before he even started " so You just want to hook up with me and then try to be friends? all that you said to me how much you like me for me!was that just a lie so you could get closer so you can just fuck me and then dump me? " I asked trought the tears that were bluring out my vision, People started to for a circle around us, I usually hate drama and attention but at this point I don't care " I said it in my head multiple times how hard I was falling in love with you " I heard a few gasps " but the truth is you don't care about me Austin, all that you want to do is use me, I'm like a shiny new toy,once you play with it and then get bored" I said wiping my eyes

" It's not like that " he said

" NOT LIKE THAT!" I screamed,"don't you remember what you told me they day you slapped me across the face? I was just a distraction for you,soo when your "girlfriend" couldn't talk to you you had someones feeling to play with!" I snapped " do you know how much that hurts to know that the guy that could possibly be in love with, doesn't not think of you that way all ?" I asked, he shook his head I started to laugh I have been played again by a guy, first Jake, the Matt (sorry forgot to mention him) and now Austin freaking Monica Moon.

Congradulations Ally you are now the dumbest human of your age to let guys fool you so they could get into your looked at me with regret in his eyes, "no I can't I can't forgive you and I won't I won't be that easy again,if you really care about me show me, prove that "it's not like that" and if you do I guess we can see what happens next" I said looking at him with my red,puffy eyes. I love him there I said it I have been in love with him since they day we started to hand out but only to find the truth,and that is get to know a guy like Austin ,so you would never have to go trough the pain I'm going trough.

With that I turned around and ran,ignoring Austin calling my name over and over he care enought to show me what he feel or was it really just a game that he wanted to play.I guess time will tell.

**well HELLL0 what did ye think? this is one of my fav chapters I have to say,and i think im inproving no? please leave a review**


	10. Chapter 10

** hey guys, this chapter is written on my phone, remember when I told you that my computer was messing up with me, well yeah now I have to use my phone for a few months my mom said she"ll buy me a new one but please for now stay with me, writing on a phone is hard because of autocorrect and since the stupid thing hates me it might change something or I might just spell something wrong. Please leave a review letting me know what you think of my writing because I ****feel like I should stop.. alos please read the A/N at the end anyways see you all really soon xxxxx**

** .**,Ally was sitting in her living room,she was curled up in a ball like a cat, looking out the window, once again thinking about the day she ran out of school straight home she has thought about him none stop. She hasn't been in school for the last two days, her comfy fluffy pj's have not left her body for to days,she knew she smelled gross but she didn't care her heart was male matters worse she was on her period,the sharp pains hitting her lover stomach and her back (this is where it usually pains me I don't know about all of the others)she has eaten various chocolate flavours and still craves more.

She pushed herself of the couch and walked to the door ready to punch whoever was on the other side,she was not in the mood her head hurts,her body feels like it has been put through a car crash and not to mention the waterfall that was happening down there, she swung the door opened not bothering to look at who was on the other side. She stood there with her mouth slightly opened and started squealing" Mom what are you doing here" she pulled her mother into a bone crushing hug, her mom smelled like Africa, if that make sence. She hasn't seen her mom since she was a little kid, she was never really there to teach her the basics that a girl really needs to know, how to deal with your first period or how to deal with a crush or how to even apply make up.

" I thought it was time to see my little girl again" he mother said while pulling away from the hasn't seen her daughter since she was seven, ten years can put a strain in any relationship, sure she always wished she was could be there for Ally, teach her things that a girl needed to know,but since herself and her father split she buried herself in work. "mom, there's so much catching up we need to do" Ally said, her mother, smiled at her daughter, she grew up to be a beautiful young woman " I'm just going to get a shower and change"Ally said already half way up the damn stairs, her greasy hair put in some weird ass style that her mother had to laugh at, Penny walked into the kitchen and sat down on the spiny chair. The front door opened to find her ex husband walking into the kitchen, his mouth pulled into a grin, sure they split but they stayed close friends, something that not all couples could do, ut was much easier for Ally knowing that her parents were on good terms.

While her parents talked down stairs Ally was already finished with her shower she was putting on a light coat of mascara with black eye liner making her eyes pop, she put on her black leggings with a yellow tank top. She ran downstairs to grab ber white vans.

Herself and her mother were sitting at Melody dinner having lunch and talking,just then the door opened and walked in a blonde mop of hair,he was wearing black skinny jeans with his chains, a white tee-shirt with his red leather jacket, he looked hot, she will admit, she caught her mom looking at her with a confused look before she could answer, she was cut off by Austin " Ally, it's good to see you " he said sitting down beside her mom, Ally rolled her eyes and said " Austin no-one said that you can sit here", her mom shot her a look " Ally don't be disrespectful "her mom smiled at Austin " MOM! " Ally whined

* * *

_" It's not like that "_She tried to believe these useless words,she knew his dreams being a rock star, making music, meeting people and playing stadium's, that is also her dream but she can't accomplish

Ally wasn't in the mood to go to school the next day her feet dragged along the floor while walking to her next class, she hasn't been paying attention. she was walking by a class room when she heard screams of several girls, she poked her head in and saw on the projector was a video of Austin singing. wait what?

**hey guys I know this is the shortest chapter like ever but I'm stuck with school stuff and I try to update as soon as I can but I'm working om a new story, I'm not sure what to call it yet...**

**(new story)**

**"where are you going" "I don't want to be with you anymore " with that he walked away and never looking back and now 8 years later they meet again but this time it's different,Austin the most famous pop start in the world-beating Justin Bieber and Ally the biggest lawyer in the world, owning her own law firm, what happenes when Austin and his record label ask for her help to get them out of a 6 million fine**


End file.
